1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desktop film viewer, and more particularly to an improvement of a desktop film viewer to facilitate viewing of positive or negative transparencies for checking and retrieving desired ones from a large number of transparencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical desktop film viewer of the prior art has a horizontal diffusion plate on which a positive or negative transparency to be viewed is placed. Such desktop film viewer of the prior art is useful in viewing separate transparencies, but has shortcomings in that when transparencies stored in a plurality of filing sheets held by a binder is to be viewed, the transparencies have to be drawn out of the filing sheets because the conventional desktop film viewer is not convenient for viewing the filing sheet without separating from the binder, and that the conventional film viewer is not suitable for viewing transparencies held vertically or at a certain inclination. In short, with the prior art, the freedom of choice in the manner of viewing the transparencies is limited.